


Hannibal Illustration

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Evil, Fanart, Gen, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, Watercolour, mads mickleson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the devil, Mr. Graham. He is smoke. You'll never catch the ripper. He won't be caught. If you want him you'll have to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Illustration

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kind of what I was going for–


End file.
